Divergent from christina's pov
by divergentgirl1234
Summary: the book divergent with a slight plot change and its written from Christina's point of veiw. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
How. How can two completely different factions be the ones I am confused between. As I looked at my brother, I wanted to cry to him and tell him my result. But I couldn't. Not knowing what he was going to choose, knowing that he was going to transfer. "Christina, lunch" my mother screeched down the corridor. That was one thing I wouldn't miss. She told me at a young age that my brother was her favourite. Not that she meant to. She picked up a vile of the Candor serum, to find out whether my father was seeing someone else (he was). But someone told him, and he poured it into her apple juice one morning and later that day he walked out on us. That was another reason I couldn't be Candor. Once I got a job here, there would be no one to protect me from him. I looked at my family and suddenly knew what faction to pick. It would be hard, but it was what I wanted to do.  
**

**As I walked toward the choosing ceremony, my heart was pounding. There were many families in tears before mine, but the only one I remembered properly were a family called the Priors, their son, Caleb, chose Erudite, and their daughter, Beatrice, chose Dauntless. Then me. I walked toward the podium, and started to panic. My hand hovered over the Dauntless coals. I looked at my mother, she was still in tears because of my brother choosing Amity. She wouldn't care if I left, she probably wouldn't even notice I'd gone. I allowed the blood to trickle onto the Dauntless coals. As I ran toward my new faction, I just heard the coals sizzle before the dauntless erupted into applause…**

Hi, to anyone who's reading this, thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please no hate comments, however, I would love to know what you liked and what I could improve. This will be based on divergent, but from Christina's point of view. Please note all characters in this belong to Veronica Roth. Please comment how often you want an upload, and I will do my best to make it happen. Thanks  
From divergentgirl1234


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The choosing ceremony was over, and as we ran to the train tracks, I knew I had chosen correctly. I had always tried to climb up the large Candor symbol in the dining hall, and I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. I kept toward the front of the group, that way I couldn't get left behind. I looked for that girl, Beatrice, I felt that we would have a lot in common. Apart from the fact that she was Abnegation, we seemed pretty much the same. I spotted her running toward the back of the group, but I kept where I was. Suddenly, I saw Dauntless soldiers climbing up the bridge supports and pushing up onto the platform. Not wanting to get left behind, I did the same, but struggled in my Candor flats and dress.

Once I managed to get onto the platform, I saw the train coming toward us. They started to run down the side of the train, then one by one, they jumped. I jumped on and sat down on the floor, when all of a sudden a girl landed on me. "Sorry" she said as she slid off me and on to the floor. "It's fine, I'm Christina by the way" I replied. "Beatrice" she said…

"Get ready initiates" a soldier came in and told us. For what, I thought to myself as I stood up. Beatrice looked out of the door then looked back at me. "They're jumping," she said.

"What?, we just jumped and now they want us to jump again!" I replied. Nevertheless wh stood on the edge, and when we thought we were lined up right, we jumped. The landing was painful, and it tore our clothes. One of the instructors walked toward the side of the roof, and asked us who was jumping first. To my surprise, the one who spoke was Beatrice...

Thanks from divergentgirl1234


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

She screamed as she fell, then there was a sort thudding sound when she hit the bottom. To be honest, I thought that she was dead. Then a mans voice shouted up "First jumper, Tris," there was about ten initiates before me, and about five after. Each time, the man asked the jumper what they wanted to be called. When it got to me, Christina didn't seem Dauntless enough, maybe that's why Beatrice chose to be called Tris. Anyway, he asked me what my name was and I said "Chris." So that was it, the start of the new me.

The man turned around and told us to split into two groups, initiates and Dauntless born. I already knew that me and Tris would be good friends, so I stood with her. He turned to our group and said "I'm Four, and I'll be your instructor through Dauntless initiation." Seriously though, Four, what kind of a name is that. I asked him "What happened, one, two and three were taken?" Then he started to walk toward me, and he towered over me. "Chris, the first lesson you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth SHUT."

We began the tour of the Dauntless compound, starting at the Pit and ending in the dormitories. When we got in all there was was a long row of beds and a long row of toilets. Someone asked who was sleeping there, girls or boys, and Four replied "Both." He told use there were some clothes on the beds, to get changed then go to the Pit to throw the clothes from our old faction into the fire. Doing that was like the final piece of letting go of Candor, and my family…

Please leave a review, positive or constructive criticism, I would like to know what you think ️ I will reply to every comment ️

Thanks from divergentgirl1234


End file.
